


The Saga of Sirius Black & Glitter

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Statements, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Glitter, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Regret, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sparkles, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius likes glitter. Remus does not. And for good reason too, apparently.Oneshot/drabble





	The Saga of Sirius Black & Glitter

Sirius was hanging out, just minding his own business like usual--okay, that last part was a lie, but it wasn't like he was trying to get into trouble. Honestly. The real problem was that trouble just tended to find him. 

"Sirius Black!" His boyfriend poked his head in the bedroom with a frown. "Oh my god. Did you put glitter in the laundry detergent?"

Oh yeah, Sirius forgot about that. He smiled now that he was reminded though, of course. "Sure did. I'm experimenting with some new entrepreneurial ideas." He paused when he saw his blank look and felt the need to clarify: "That one's called sparkle suds. Dress loud."

Remus stared at him. He couldn't tell if he was serious or not. But sadly deep down he knew he was. So he just sighed. 

"Will you stop putting glitter in everything?"

"I mean, I don't put glitter in everything..." Sirius dragged the last word out. 

Remus was not impressed. "Just this morning you put glitter in the goddamn butter, Pads."

Okay true, he got him there. "...disco dairy. Spread the party."

Remus rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he loved him. But he wasn't going to stop either, so that just showed what kind of man he was. 

One who loved his boyfriend, that's who.


End file.
